Meeting again
by NaomiKuchiki222
Summary: Lex and Anna live in their deceased parents home living peacefully until an unexpected visitor crashes their ship in their backyard who could these people be?


Epilouge

Alexa 'Lex' Woods, was living a somewhat good life after the Antarctica incident and returned to America to live with her twin sister, Anna in Nevada, telling her of the ordeal. Anna at first thought she was playing around but Lex showed her pictures that were on Miller's camera and her spear she recieved from the elder.

That was 6 years ago, and Lex had changed her appearance greatly also her personality, growing from cold and distant to loving and compassionate. Like her sister she had thick thighs and a cute chubby face with an hourglass figure and huge breasts surpassing her mother and grandmother. She and Anna worked in the same court as their father once did but, mostly sorted the papers and filed old cases, not too bad of a job but, they loved working there. When their parents died, both the twins inherited their wealth from their sucessful working years, their father a lawyer and their mother an architect both leaving the twins over one million dollars.

Of course they used the money for the bills and their insurance along with food but, gave themselves some left over for their own needs. Lex also became more closer to her younger sibling, actually spending time with her, laughing more and becoming friends with others. But, that day still haunts her to this day, often blaming herself for the people's unpredictable deaths that were with her at the time.

Chp1 Youre Back

On a hot summer night, July 12, 2015 the curly headed woman got out of her car and walked up the stairwell to her and Anna's large mansion like home with 3 bags in each of her hands. Putting down a handful of bags the woman grabbed her keys from her purse and opened the door pushing the bags on the ground inside with her foot.

"Anna! Anna, I'm back!" Lex called out after putting the bags in the living room.

"Anna! Where you at?" Lex called again. Silence was her response and Lex shrugged her shoulders going into the living room and sitting on the couch where the bags were. Grabbing a bag from Rue 21, the woman fished out the blue crop top and matching red and blue leggings that she thought would look cute on Anna. Smiling, the woman set them on the coffee table and continued looking through the bags.

"Lex~!" She heard her sister squeal entering the living room with a pie in her hands and some bags. Anna sat next to her sister on the couch setting the pie on the table and landed on top of her sister hugging her. Lex laughed lightly and returned the embrace, once they parted Anna was swooned by the outfit that was laid out on the coffe table.

"Ooh! New outfit is it for me?" Anna asked. Lex nodded and Anna squealed again.

"Well, guess what? I got us some shoes along with this pie Ms. Smith gave me before I walked in the house!" Anna said.

"Anna, where were you?" Lex asked.

"I went to get us more shoes, the ones you and I are wearing are getting ragedy."

"Why didnt you tell me before I left or text me?" Lex asked.

Anna shrugged and looked at the pie in front of them.

"Well, it doesnt matter now, let's eat some pie I'm s- CRASH!" A loud booming sound exploded in their backyard and the women stared at each other with shock, confusion, and fear.

"Wha-What the hell was that?" Lex said looking out the window, Anna doing the same. They saw nothing at first until static began to rise around an invisible figure. Looking at one another the women rushed outside with a bat and butcher knife. Lex approached the still static object catiously until it was revealed to the women a space ship vaguely familiar to Lex.

Watching the doors slide open with a low hissing sound, Lex and Anna got in a fighting stance watching as light poured out from the ship almost blinding them. Once they're vision returned the women watched as two men shaped figures walk towards them, both dreadheaded, tan skinned with different colored eyes and Sparta like armor.

The taller one of the two men stopped almost ten feet from Lex and her sister, getting a better look at the men, Lex noticed that they were both humanoids with brown reptilian skin and a very handsome human face.

Lex somewhat held up the bat closer to her face and frowned in confusion.

"Lex..." the voice rumbled, scaring the woman thats name was called. Lex looked at the humanoid closely while lowering her weapon slowly but, rising it up again as he began approaching her and Anna.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Lex asked seeing that the male stopped not even two feet in front of her and watched her closely. No one spoke for a while, until the other male humanoid whom did not move from his spot near the space ship roared.

'Sc'war hurry up and take her already! We need to start our chiva soon!' He clicked to the other male. The male named Scar looked back at his younger cousin, Blade and growled lowly.

'Patience you suckling! She needs to know who I am first before I take her!' Scar told him in their native language. Anna watched the scene quietly until walking over to the male near the ship. Blade watched the woman that was recently near the other one and crossed his arms trying to not look in her tempting hazel eyes. He admit she was beautiful for an ooman but, he would not tell anyone that.

Lex stared in the warm amber eyes of the male in front of her and reached a hand up to touch the reptalian like skin.

"You look very familiar to me...but I cant figure out why." She said. Scar felt her soft hands touch his face and purred into her palms almost temptingly. Hearing him purr, reminded Lex of the predator that accompanied her three years ago, thinking of that made her stop her ministrations and look at the grass below her bare toes in shame.

Scar already missed the feather like touches she was giving him on the face, he wondered what was wrong. Looking at her, Lex was shuffling her feet gently and smiled sadly to herself. Thinking it was time to stop wearing his disguise cloak, the humanoid pressed a button on his wristblade and formed into his true Yautja form.

"I'm sorry, its just you remind me of someone I used to know three years ago but, sadly he died..." she trailed off as she looked up at the male but, her breath caught in her throat unable to take in what she saw in front of her. The predator that was with her right before the pyramid collapsed in Antartica was standing in front of her.

"You...youre back." She whispered.

Chp2 Going back home

"Scar you look...I mean the last time I saw you, you were losing your breath...but, how are you here?" She asked. The large predator stared in her brown eyes a moment before caressing her cheek gently.

Lex gently grasped his hand that held her cheek and sighed.

"I have been recovering, from our previous meeting. The wound adorned on my chest," he pointed to his visible wound that streaked his lower torso up to his left arm. "It was almost life threatening...but, I had survived somehow and it was because I was thinking of y-" a smack and a loud growl was heard and the two companions looked towards Anna and Blade. Anna had her arms crossed with her head turned and leg bent while Blade was holding his cheek, growling at the woman next to him.

'Cei'swei, get your mate or whatever the ooman is to you and lets go. Now!' Blade growled to Scar earning him a glare from the other male.

"Lex, this perv just touched my ass! Do I have the permission to beat him to a pulp?" Anna asked her twin. Lex sighed and turned back to Scar who did the same.

"I dont want to know what is going on with your friend over there but, You however, have some explaining to do." Lex said grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the house with Anna and Blade far behind still rubbing his cheek.

Chp3 Problem

Sitting on the couches, Lex sat next to Anna while the predators stood in front of the coffeè table explaining the real reason why they were there.

"So, you guys are here because you need to destroy another nest that you guys have found in this state and the other reason is that you, Scar, want to take me back to your planet? To live there with you?" Lex asked looking at the male humanoid. Scar nodded his head slowly.

"Scar, I-I dont know what to say, I need time to think about this." Lex told him.

"But, what about me?" Anna asked softly. Scar looked at Blade and then back towards her again. Anna suddenly realized what he was suggesting and stood up while screaming "Oh hell naw!"

"You cant be serious! In order for me to come along I have to stick with this pervert? What type of bullshit is that? Whatever happens I am staying with my sister!" Anna said tears glistening in her eyes, she then stormed out the room and up the stairs.

"Anna! Anna wait!" Lex called going after her twin leaving the two males in the living room.

'This is wasting our time, why wont you just take her by force like our people usually do on our planet?' Blade growled to Scar. Scar turned to his hunting companion and growled in a threatening tone.

'Because, this is not our planet. We cannot just take her away, it will just make her want to stay here. Although it is wasting our time, my mate is more important than our chiva.' Scar told him.

Chp 4 Xenomorph infestation

With Lex

The woman was watching a pacing, Anna in front of her with her fists balled up. The women were in Anna's room, Lex trying to talk to her sister but, Anna would start to fuss and swear.

"Anna if you would just listen to me-" Lex was interrupted when they heard glass break and a loud 'thud' in the hallway. Looking at one another, the twins looked at the door with fear.

"What was that?" Anna asked. Lex shrugged and jumped when fast footsteps ran down the hallways with a scary screech then back towards the door the women were in scratching at it violently. Lex pulled her sister to the side and hugged her in comfort.

Screaming, the women moved to the closet while the unknown creature began to tear down the door slowly getting inside the room. Hearing a roar the door was broken in by Blade tackling the creature to the carpeted floor. Lex noticed what the creature was and she gasped seeing the black monster again. They were called Xenomorphs from what Scar had told her when they were in the pyramid, it also meant they were killing creatures that had one purpose: find a host and impregnate it with its little monster that they had stored inside of their bodies and the Yautja hunted them as to prove themselves worthy of their race.

Lex pulled her sister by the arm out the door as the two aliens wrestled on the ground near Anna's bed. The women ran down the steps but stopped at the third step when another Xenomorph jumped on the railing and hissed at them. Waiting for the inevitable, a plasma gun ray was shot at the creature knocking it off the railing, killing it instantly.

Scar had rushed up the steps to the stunned Lex and Anna and took them outside towards the ship and helped them on to it. When Lex and Anna arrived in the navigation room Scar put his hands on Lex's shoulders looking in her eyes.

"Stay here, I need to find Blade. You will be safe just stay on the ship and wait for me to return." Scar told her. Watching her nod, Scar bolted out the ship and back towards the house leaving the twins to ponder. Anna was still shivering in fear. Lex saw this and hugged her sister to her chest, comforting her by whispering soft nothings in her ear.

With Blade

The Yautja battled the creature with a sharp curved knife but, the serpent was trying to bite Blade with its inner mouth but, Blade was dodging it. Pushing strength in his legs, Blade pushed the serpent off of him causing it to land on the bed. Getting to his feet the predator jumped on top of the serpent and stabbed it in the head making its acidic blood seep through the bed destroying the bed, killing it instantly. Pulling the blade out and sheathing it, Blade took off his mask, broke off a finger off the creature and begin to mark himself on his cheek.

Scar entered the bedroom and looked at the dead Xenomorph then his young cousin whom was marking himself.

'You are already marking yourself of your kill. Impressive.' Scar trilled to him. Blade reajusted his mask on his face and looked toward Scar nodding in thanks.

'We must leave, there is probably more on the way here the nest may be under this house.' Scar said, Blade agreed to his statement and the two jogged out of the house.

Chp 5 Getting adjusted

With Lex

The woman had found an empty room for Anna to sleep in, it had a large den like bed with large throw pillows and satin curtins although there was a creepy atmosphere to it, Lex couldnt figure out what else to do for her twin but, comfort her. The door had slid closed to the bedroom and Lex walked back to the navigators room sitting in the pilots' seat and sighed rubbing her templates. She then turned her head to large feet stomp onto the run way and saw Scar and Blade enter the ship. Lex got up and hugged Scar's neck shocking him.

"I was worried that something happened to you." Lex told him. Scar wrapped his arms around her full waist taking in her scent.

"We must leave, Lex the creatures are infestating your home you and your sister are not safe here." Scar told her looking in her eyes.

Lex thought for a moment then she sighed and nodded in agreement releasing herself from Scar's hold and going somewhere other than the room she was in. Scar gave a sigh and walked to the pilots seat pressing some buttons to set coordinates to their home planet with Blade next to him starting the ship and pulling back on the control wheel in order to lift up the ship and fly towards the stars then out of Earths atmosphere.

Lex found a room that had a large window showing off what was now Earth as the ship flew more and more away from its atmosphere. She rubbed her tear stained eyes and crossed her arms.

'Come on, Lex...maybe Scar is right this is probably the best we need to leave in order to be safe...or maybe I'm doing this is for Scar.' Lex thought.

She heard the door open but didnt acknowledge whomever came inside the room. Scar had entered the training room where Lex looked out the window watching the stars and among other things pass by the ship. He held a female's armor that had the same material as his and Blades and thought if they were going to stay with them the women needed to dress and act like them and getting to Yaujt'an was a few months away in Earth times it was enough time for the women to adjust and adapt to their climate and learn their culture.

Approaching her, he stopped when she turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"I...I have something for you." He told her. Lex was given a fishnet bikini outfit that was skimpy looking but it represented who she had to be. Staring at the outfit in silence, Lex looked up at Scar and questioned,

"Where should I change?" Scar hadnt thought of this, so he led her out the training room and towards his room that was down a long hallway. Stopping at a door, Scar used a code to enter his room, the door opened from the side with a low 'hiss' and the large Yautja let Lex go in first then himself. Lex looked around the room and was amazed at how it was arranged, there was skulls around the den like bed that had pillows all around the ground. Weapons hung from the wall with more skull trophies and heavy battle armor.

"Here, Lex," he said opening a door that led to the bathroom. Lex approached the door and walked inside gasping at the sight of the bathroom. It had a large jacquzi with satin curtins and a seperate shower with a camode.

"Scar...this is beautiful." Lex said. Scar smiled slightly and turned to leave for the woman to have some privacy.

"Take as much time as you need, we need to speak after you are done." Scar told her closing the door. Lex took a moment to look at the bathroom once more before unclothing herself to shower. As she showered she thought of what happened for the last few hours and sighed as she washed herself. After she showered Lex attempted to pull on the hard meat armor and its knee high open toed boots. She looked in the vanity mirror feeling her curly locks then thinking of Scars dreadlocks. Suggesting to put them in dreads like the Predator, the woman began braiding her long hair.

An hour later, Lex smiled at her work and walked out the bathroom to see Scar taking off his armor and mask hanging them up on the wall, leaving him in his lion cloth. Lex cleared her throat getting the males attention and Scar looked behind him to stare at the woman with wide eyes then nodding in approval.

"Good, it fits. Come, there is things we must discuss." He said gesturing her over to his bed of pillows and sitting down with Lex in front of him her legs under her bottom.

"You and Anna need to learn our ways in order for my people to accept you. It will take at least 2 Earth months to get to my planet that may be enough time to teach you our language and our skills. However there is the biggest issue at hand...my father wants me to find a mate in order for him to have the council off of his pedistal and I told him you were good enough for me to-"

"So, taking me and my sister from our home says that we were willing to leave when you told us this? Scar I told you I needed time but, now our house is infestated with those-those things and now I have to deal with your father?" Lex ranted. Scar knew she would be upset but, what could he do?

"Lex, I understand that but, I am doing what is best for your safety. If you stay with me and Blade you and Anna are safe." Scar said.

"Scar, I know I wasnt living the best but, I was happy, my sister was happy. Ever since our parents passed we had to find our way to seeing what the future holds I changed my life after the incident at the pyramid, after you had...uggh!" Lex screamed out in frustration and ran out the room towards Anna's while Scar watched her run out.

"Lex!" He called. Roaring out in anger, Scar threw a skull at the wall destroying it. Looking out the window, Scar watched as the ship had slowly approached the Milky Way indicating that would be home in at least a month. Sighing the Yautjan walked out of his room and to the cockpit where Blade was now setting the ship to autopilot. The young Yautjan was stretching his arms when Scar entered the room and looked up at the tall blooded warrior. Scar sat in the captins seat and growled in frustration.

Chp 6 Women

'What is wrong, cousin? Did your mate not give you any of her soft meat?' Blade chuckled. Scar growled at him and turned away.

'She is upset with me. She will not talk to me now, ever since I told her what my father wanted from me she ran out. I just do not know what else to do for her well being as of now, since she and Anna will be staying with us until we reach our planet.' Scar said.

'Let her be as of now, cousin she needs to be able to understand that no one else but, you can protect her now so she is going to have to deal with it.' Blade told him. Scar nodded in agreement and looked over the radar to see anything in front of them.

With Lex

Anna was still pissed about earlier once she woke up and listened to what Lex had to say. Lex sat on a pillow next to her sister and explained what Scar had told her while giving her a hard meat outfit for her to wear to adjust to the climate that circled around the air. Anna had put on the outfit and frowned at how skimpy it was, it even made her breasts look bigger than before. Pulling out the thong like material from her butt, Anna looked towards Lex with a sad but angry expression.

"We have no choice in this do we?" Anna asked. Lex shook her head sadly and Anna growled in frustration.

"Not only are we taken hostage, but we have to figure out what type of culture they live in? Lex, I dont care what feelings you have for that-that guy in the other room as long as you are happy but, I want to know what we are going to do if they trade us in for something valuable than doing what they say theyll do." Anna ranted. Lex sighed and rubbed her templates in frustration.

"Anna just calm down, and think about this. If we go back home those things will most definately kill us! Now, sit down and let me-wait did you say as long as Scar is making me happy?" Lex asked. Anna crossed her arms and turned away with a blush.

"Well, yeah, you have been really happy ever since he arrived in our backyard and now you are warming up to him as if you really like him. Lex, you know I want what is best for you but, I mostly want to see you happy." Anna told her.

"Anna..." Lex was flattered by her words and smiled gently.

"Come on, sit in front of me and I'll briad your hair up." Lex said. Anna complied to her request and sat in Lex's lap smiling gently.

"Hey, Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well, he better not hurt your feelings or I'll kick his big ass."

Lex laughed along with Anna and the two talked quietly after that.

With the Yautja

Scar could hear their laughter with his enhanced hearing and gave a small grin which Blade had caught.

'She even makes you smile. Do you like her, dear cousin?' Blade asked.

'I...am fond of her...she is different from other oomans and it is interesting to watch her fight and recognize how strong she is. She makes me feel things I have never felt before for anyone.' Scar admitted quietly.

'Then make her yours.'

'It is not that easy, Hei'swei. She is overly sensitive about her emotions and I try my best to keep her on good terms.' Scar explained.

'However, I believe you have an eye on Anna, dear cousin. Does she give you strange feelings as well?' Scar asked.

Blade glared at his relative and turned back to the controls of the ship.

'She is a xenomorph trapped in a ooman ready to pop out and skin me alive.'

'But, you like when women are that way, brave enough to talk back to you, fight you and humiliate you. Someone who is just like you and Anna has that type of integrity to be that woman for you.' Scar told him.

Blade huffed in retort and Scar chuckled silently.

Chp7 Shower issues

It had been three weeks, or that is what Lex thought how long it felt, since the incident in Lex and Anna's home and the women were learning better of the Yautjan culture and language also their style of fighting. Some days the women would be able to defeat both Scar and Blade but, there were times when they had to take breaks for the women.

Over the course of the three weeks, Lex and Anna had a more built body, of course their curvy thick figures stayed but, they never had felt so powerful before. It was during a long day of hard training that Anna thought it was time for her and Lex to hit the showers. Blade, of course was reluctant to agree to this. Then there was the fact that Lex and Scar were still not talking none the less eating together at meals, which frustrated Scar.

'You must train more. On our planet we do not rest until our opponent is down bleeding to near death! If this was a battle you both would already be dead!' Blade roared at Anna mostly.

Anna 'hmmph'ed at the Yautja and walked past him along with Lex who glared at the smaller Yautja while walking down the hallways to the showers. Blade growled at their retreating forms and put away his combistick, reataching it to his armor belt at his side. Scar did the same and stretched his arms over his head.

'Women! They are only here in this galaxy to birth pups and nurse them until they are old enough.' Blade said clearly upset.

'Calm yourself, Hei'swei. They are only acting on what they would do for themselves as if they were back on their planet. Hygiene, as they call it, is very important for them as well it is for us.' Scar said. Blade just growled and walked out the training room going down the hallway passing Anna's vacant room while hearing the shower going. Pausing in his stride, the Yautja stood outside of the loud mouthed woman's door and typed in the code. Breathing in her scent, Blade entered her room and looked around seeing it neat and tidy unlike his room.

"Under the bright blue endless sky

Wait, I remember that

How I know that song

I remember sitting in the moonlight and that feeling

What's that feeling?

I remember"

Blade heard her quiet angelic singing coming from the bathroom and walked towards the slightly opened door getting a nice view of her wet curvy figure, her back towards him in the shower with her long curly hair sticking to her back, as she continued to sing.

"Yes, how I know that song

Though it's been so long

I remember happiness without a floor or ceiling

What's that feeling?

I remember

La, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la

Laaa...

La, la, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Laaa...la, la"

Blade was watching silently at the woman, he knew he shouldnt be there watching her but, he couldnt help it she was luring him in with her soft voice.

"Oh! I remember her

And how we were

I remember wanting what the evening would be bringing

I remember singing

Under the bright blue endless sky

Waves try to measure the days

That we treasure

And I, I remember

I remember music

And I'm never going back to the silent law they wrote

I will sing in every tempo

Every last chromatic note

For I, I remember her

I remember music

And I remember love

Love."

As she finished singing, Anna turned her head to see Blade watching her silently. Anna gaped at him a few seconds until she screamed, knocking him out of his daze, while throwing very sharp objects at the stumbling Yautja.

"You pervert! Get the fuck out! Pervert!" She screamed.

Blade ran out Anna's room as Scar and Lex came running to Anna's door still hearing her scream pervert over and over again. Lex walked into the woman's room while closing the door behind her. Scar followed after his cousin and walked into the young Yautja to his room seeing Blade look out the window with wide eyes.

'What did you do now?' Scar snarled. Blade looked behind him to stare at Scar then gave the biggest smirk with a cloud of mischief in his eyes.

'I just saw the biggest milk glands in the galaxy. Even her bottom was very pleasing as well.' Blade said. Scar rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorway crossing his arms.

'You are such a pervert. That is why she has such a bad vibe around you, Hei'swei. You are always trying to make her a great warrior like you but, you dont seem to realize she is still human, you constantly fight with her either physically or verbally, and now you are taking advantage of her. She probably wont talk to you or even Listen to you after this.' Scar said. Blade scoffed and Scar sighed leaving the youngblood to his thoughts and bumped into Lex in the hallway who was still trying to talk to Anna behind the younger twin's closed door, loud breaking of items and curses rang inside the vacant room.

"Anna Louise Woods, open this damn door before I do! I mean it, let me in so you and I can talk!" Lex yelled banging on the door.

Scar watched the scene with amused clicks and Lex turned to face him with a dissappointed glare shutting up his clicking. Lex had turned left down the hall to her room and Scar followed willing to talk to her.

"Lex, we must talk-"

"I have nothing else to say to you." She interrupted him opening her door and slamming it in his face. Scar stared at the door for a moment his eyes widened then they turned to fury and frustration. Slamming a fist on the door nearly breaking it down, Scar roared.

"Alexa, this foolishness has to stop you are going to listen even if I have to break the door down!"

"Bite me, asshole!"

"I am only trying to explain why I chose you but, you will not give me a chance!" He roared.

"Lay off, Scar! I said I dont want to talk to you and I meant it!" Lex yelled back. The Yautja sighed and leaned his head against the door letting silence take for a moment then closing his amber eyes.

"Lex...I wish to let you know that I am doing this because...I care about you...ever since I had met you, I could not help but, feel protective of you, it is as if there is another purpose why I wanted to have you by my side more than just a companion...I wish for you to be my mate, or as oomans call it, my wife. That is the real reason I came back for you, Lex, I love you and I wish for you to be mine." Scar admitted. Silence.

Inside Lex's room

The woman's eyes were filled with tears at Scar's words, he admitted that he loved her and he wanted her as his mate. Getting off her pillows, Lex ran to her door and opened it revealing the large alien who was staring at her with love and compassion. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and Lex hugged Scar's chest sobbing into his stomach. Scar returned the embrace and hugged her lovingly.

Picking up the woman, Scar carried her inside her room laying with her on her bed, cuddling her to his buffed chest. Lex continued to cry and hugged his waist. Kissing her head, Scar began to purr helping her fall asleep. Scar watched as she fell asleep on his chest and fell asleep along with her.

Chp8 Relationships

The next day, Lex woke to find Scar still sleeping next to her, his low breathing quiet and almost unnoticable was like he was at peace. Lex smiled and got out of her side of the bed, heading into the bathroom to shower. Unknown to her, Scar was silently watching her through half lidded eyes letting him take a glance at how unbarebly loud when she got up from the bed.

Once the woman was out of the room, Scar sat up and stretched he then looked around the woman's room, noticing she had everything neat and clean although her weapons were thrown messily in the corner, he did however, see a necklace on a pillow near her window.

Scar went to the necklace and picked it up examining it carefully, it had a golden chain with a oval shaped charm, seemingly reasembeling a locket. He saw the button to open the locket and glanced inside to see a small picture of an older man and woman on one side then Lex and Anna on the other.

"They are my parents, Danielle and Samuel Woods. I guess you can tell who we get our most traits from." He heard Lex speak turning to look at her in a short towel that barely secured her breasts and very thick curvy figure showing off her long legs. The curly wet hair was sat over her left shoulder while she walked over to her walk in closet and grabbed her hard meat armor going back into the bathroom to slip on the armor. Scar looked back down at the necklace then closing it and setting it back onto the pillow it was on.

"Do you miss them?" He asked.

"Yes, but, I learned to know that they are still here with me and Anna." Lex walked back out and sat on the bed pulling her braids behind her and looking up at the Yautja. Scar sat next to the woman watching her.

"I was always sad when I remembered that day...the first time we had picked up those weapons caused Weyland and his team to get killed and you too..." Lex stopped her sentence and turned away.

"I was afraid the whole time and I couldnt save you when we fought the queen and-"

"Lex," he curled his forefinger and thumb under her chin, tilting it up and made her look up at his eyes.

"What happened in the past should not make you weak it should prepare you for futher notice if something like this should happen again." Scar told her. Lex nodded as he released her. Hugging his neck, Scar stared down at her bringing her onto his lap he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his forehead to hers.

"Scar, Ive been thinking about what you said...and I have decided to accept your proposal." Lex said smiling, Scar gave her a smile and they both slowly

leaned in to brush each others lips and Lex moaned softly in the kiss. Scar pulled her closer to his chest and grazed his hands down her body then stayed on her ass, squeezing it.

Giggling, Lex swatted his hands away from her bottom pulling his dreads causing him to growl in the kiss. Laying her on her back, Scar began fondling her large breasts through her armor pulling the fishnet outfit slowly off of her body, Lex was nearly nude until she heard a knock at her door, causing them to stop kissing and look towards the door.

"Y-Yes?" Lex called out.

"We need to talk, Lex." They heard Anna say behind the door.

"Just try to ignore her..." Scar said kissing her again and fondling her breasts making Lex moan softly.

"Scar...mmph, S-Scar I have to get up...mmph, stop it!" Lex giggled as he ran his claws down her stomach. Reluctantly, Scar gave a low growl and got off of the woman walking into the bathroom to wash up.

Sitting up, Lex fixed her armor and ruffled up her hair before opening her door to see her twin looking at her bare feet her arms crossed.

"Anna, whats wrong?" Lex asked bringing in her sister's distressed form. Anna sat with her sister on her bed of pillows and Anna turned to her sister with a frown.

"I think I am having feelings...for bsled." Anna told her quietly, Lex barely caught what she said. Lex came closer to her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"I said, I think I am having feelings for Blade so, I kind of wanted to know how I could...you know, talk to him." Lex gave a laugh and hugged her sibling.

"Aw, Anna thats great but, you know I have always told you to be yourself when you wanted a guy to notice you, and since Blade is kind of a man you may gain his attention in a fight and prove yourself worthy to be his mate."

"Mate?" Anna questioned. Lex nodded and explained what Scar had told her and Anna was blushing all the while.

"So in order for me and Blade to be together, we have to fuck?" Anna asked.

"No, Anna, he needs your trust and compassion. If not, you may want to go with another approach."

"Which is?"

(Lemon Alert!)

"Be yourself. Now, go and get your man." Lex joked, making her twin smile and walk out the room. Lex sighed and lied on her back staring at the ceiling. She heard the bathroom door open and looked to her left to see Scar emerge from the bathroom in his lioncloth.

"Your sibling is going to be with Blade as his mate?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, finally, I was getting tierd of the bickering. Now, then," she said seductively sliding herself onto his lap, straddling his knees and wrapping her arms around his neck looking in his amber eyes. Scar smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his chest.

"Where were we?"

"I believe I had you under me." He told her kissing her while lying her body under his pulling down her armor showing him creamy caramel skin. Grasping her left breast he kissed down to her belly button to her pelvic bone. Lex moaned in pleasure and Scar got on his knees on the floor pulling Lex's lower body to his face.

Lex panted from his soft touches and moaned loudly when he used his tounge to taste her. Scar held down her lower body as he continued to taste her and felt her grab his dreads pulling them gently.

"Oh, Scar..." she moaned. Scar heard her scream out her orgasm and drank her sweet nectur. Standing between her legs, Scar took off his lion cloth and pulled her womanhood to his large erection and rubbed it against her. Lex cried out in pleasure and gasped when the male began pushing inside of her, Lex knew she wasnt a virgin but she didnt expect it to be this big. As he pushed, Scar grabbed her hips and sat her up in his lap entering her all the way to the hilt and roaring in pleasure. Lex gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck gripping his dreadlocks adjusting to his girth inside of her. Scar sat on the bed with her straddled on his lap as he waited for her to give the okay to move.

After five minutes, Lex looked in his eyes and then kissed him rotating her hips telling him she was ready Scar continued to kiss her as he began thrusting. Moaning while gripping his dreads, Scar growled in pleasure and began going faster and Lex screamed as she was being brutally screwed.

"Scar!" She cried out. Feeling her tighten around him the Yautja bent her over the bed sending her to her hands and knees and continue his thrusting. Lex gripped a pillow and bit into it as she moaned in pleasure. Scar grunted as he continued but he roared when he felt her walls tighten and make him cum inside of her. Lex moaned as she felt his essence enter her and came as well, milking his manhood. The Yautja sank his fangs in her neck drawing blood but marking her and licking up the blood causing Lex to climax again.

Both panted in the aftermath, as they laid next to each other, spooning but, staring in each other's eyes.

"That was wonderful, Scar." Lex said stroking his cheek.

"You were great as well my mate. Perhaps later, we will go again." Scar suggested seductively. Lex laughed lightly and brought her head on his chest feeling his still fast heartbeat. Scar rubbed her soft body and had an idea that made him smirk slightly, running his claws down her back he grasped her ass and smacked it making Lex squeal in surprise.

"Stop that, you perv! That hurts!" Lex cried as she was pulled on top of Scar sitting up and staring in his eyes. Scar stared in her brown eyes a moment while he rested his hands on her waist then brought her down to kiss her full lips.

(End of Lemon!)

With Anna

The young huntress had walked to the training room and grabbed a sythe wanting to practice a little bit before she went to see Blade.

Swinging the weapon expertly, Anna concentrated on what Blade had said she was making mistakes on how she swiped the air.

"Your left arm is still lacking balance." She heard a voice say behind her. Anna looked behind her to stare at Blade's red ones.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Blade approached Anna and grabbed his own bo staff and got in a stance.

"Let us spar for a while." Blade suggested. Anna gave a smirk and got in her own stance waiting for him to strike first. Blade charged at the woman with great speed and Anna blocked his attack with her sythe and kicked his knee bringing him down to one knee and kicking his face. Blade fell on his back and grunted in surprise.

"Had enough?" Anna taunted.

"That question should be asked to you." He said getting to his feet and charging at her again with no weapon. Dropping her sythe, Anna jumped over the running predator and clashed hands with his, pushing back with what strength she had. Anna knew she couldnt compete with a Yautja's strength but, she was smart in bringing him down. Smashing her head against his, Blade roared and reared back hands grasping his head as he tried to stop the pulsing pain there, giving Anna enough time to do a roudhouse kick making the predator fall on his back. Anna put her foot on his chest before he got a chance to get up and held the sythe to his throat.

"Do you yeild?" She questioned. Blade watched her for a moment noticing she was ready for another fight, but he knew that humans needed rest and for once the woman deserved it.

"Yes." He spoke shocking her. Anna got off of him and put away the weapon facing the Yautja that was watching her.

"Why did you give up so easily for?" Anna asked, arms crossed.

"You won a fair fight I could not stop you and you have finally beaten me. Besides you need rest, you deserve it." Blade said.

"I deserved it?"

"Yes, but, I want to talk to you about something. Come." Blade told her motioning for her to sit on the mat they were standing on. Blade sat cross legged and watched as she did the same looking in his red eyes.

"Thats funny because I wanted to talk to you, too." She said.

Blade nodded in understandment.

"I believe Scar has taught you and your sister about our mating factor?" Blade asked seeing her nod he continued.

"It is almost mating season on our planet, likely a month or so and I want you to be very careful around the other males once we arrive on my planet, they know that you are not marked as someone's mate but you are a huntress."

"An unblooded one." Anna muttered.

"There will be other chivas to earn your status, as of now we can only wait."

"How much longer do we have on this ship?" Anna asked.

"Approximatly, two weeks in ooman times." Blade replied making Anna nod.

"Well...Blade, um, I have been meaning to ask you have you ever, you know, had a...mate?" Anna asked hoping he say no.

"No, I was in love with one female on my planet but, she had been already mated with another. But,...now I have another lover." He said.

"Why do you ask this?"

"N-No reason, just askin' I just wanted to know if going to Earth to deal with somethings left you behind someone you really care for. Thats all." Anna said turning her head away with a blush.

"Anna," he began as he got closer to her. "You can tell me what is on your mind, I will understand." Blade said. Anna looked in his tempting red eyes and sighed looking at her fingers.

"Well, Blade...I uh, wanted to tell you...well, that...Oh, fuck it, I really like you okay? I mean really, really, Really, like you." Anna blurted out.

Seeing no form of emotion on his face or reply Anna stood to leave and started for the door.

"I guess you dont feel the same, maybe I should just-"

"Anna," she felt her wrist be grabbed as Blade turned her to look at him, unknown to her she was in his arms. Blade wrapped his arms around her waist and looked in her down cast eyes.

"Look at me." He said gently.

Anna slowly looked in his red eyes with reject and sadness in her own brown ones.

"I do feel the same, for you Anna it is just you would not give me a chance to respond to your confession." Before she could respond, Blade pulled her into a kiss, shocking Anna her eyes wide then she slowly kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Chp 9 Danger in space and stranded

Breaking the kiss, Blade hugged her to his chest taking in her scent and rubbing her hair. Anna had sighed in relief and looked up in his eyes seeing him look towards the window, tightening his hold on her waist. Seeing his distress, Anna was getting afraid that something is wrong.

"Blade, what is it? What's out there?" Anna asked. Before he could speak, loud alarms blared around them, making Blade run out the room towards the cockpit leaving Anna breathe out a gasp.

"Blade!" She screamed after him running out the room and towards the cockpit seeing the Yautja in a large chair moving the control wheel to dodge the upcoming meteors that was floating pretty fast towards the ship. Anna had gripped the back of his seat in order to keep balance.

'Hei'swei, what is happening?' Anna turned her head to see Scar enter the cockpit and sit in the other.

'Meteors are heading towards the ship, we must put the shield up.' Blade spoke to Scar. Scar had pressed a button on the control pad and made a blue shield warp around the ship, so whenever the meteors hit the ship it would disinigrate. Knowing that the shield would not hold up for long, Blade had moved the control wheel to the left in order to get out of the meteor shower causing Anna to stumble a bit. Having difficulty moving from the astroids, Blade had turned the ship to an unknown continental drift in space making the ship orbit into the atmosphere of a planet that threw them off course of their radar to Yautja Prime. Hearing the ship rattle violently through the atmosphere of the red and green planet made Anna land in the many seats of the cockpit roughly hurting her head knocking her unconscious not without hearing a loud crash and loud beeping noises.

What seemed like hours, Anna stirred awake and found herself in a bedroom that was bigger than hers. She sat up from the furs on the bed like nest and looked around to find out where she was. Getting to her feet, Anna had went out of the room and down the hallway on wobbly legs. When she entered the cockpit she heard the beeping noises go off still but looked out the window to find bushes and tall grass. Rubbing her head, Anna looked out towards the open ship door and thought maybe the others went out for supplies. Beginning to get off the ship, Anna saw Lex approach the ship. Lex saw her sister and ran to her hugging her, Anna did the same hugging her just as tight.

"Omigod, Anna, are you alright? How's you're head?" Lex asked looking her over to see if she was hurt anywhere else after the crash.

"Just a little dizzy...where's Blade?" Anna looked around the area and Lex smiled.

"He and Scar went to find us some food I just came back with some water," Lex tilted her head to show the canteens of water tied to a thick string.

"Come on, we need to go to the campsite the ship is out of order right now, we wont be able to go anywhere for a while." Lex said taking her sibling to the deeper part of the unknown jungle. Lex had brought Anna to a mirage like area there was a large lake that was a very odd green color and large tents that Scar and Blade had created for shelter.

Lex had put a pile of wood together and began snapping two small rocks together in order to start a fire. Anna pulled back the tarp that hung over the entrance walking into the large tent and was amazed at what was inside, it had furs on the ground with large pillows, an armor/militia area and a small lavatory. She was taking in the tent and didnt acknowledge the sound of the large footsteps enter the tent and large arms embrace her waist making her jump and turn her head to see Blade nuzzling his mandibles on her cheek gently. Anna turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck rubbing her cheek on his pecs.

"You were struck in the head when the ship crashed. You had me worried." He told her softly, rubbing his palms down her figure slowly. She giggled and kissed his lower mandible.

"You know I'm tough, Blade. I cant and wont die so easily." Anna said. He purred in her ear as he held her close to his chest. Anna laughed softly and leant up to kiss him again.

With Lex

Scar was helping the woman cut and skin the large mutant pig that he and Blade had killed and some fish that was in the river. Scar would often sneak a glance at Lex's thick muscular figure then when she looked he turned back to skin the pig. Lex would laugh that Scar was sneaking glances at her she just wanted to see how long it would take for him to realize she could see him mess up.

"Scar~" Lex sang. Scar looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. Lex put her hands on her hips and grinned at him.

"You're staring..."

"I am not."

"You liar yes you are."

"I am merely glancing at you. Is that such a crime?" He tilted his head at the woman.

"Well, no but, it was really cute when you kept looking and cutting your eyes away when I looked at you." Lex said bashfully.

Scar purred at her and swiped at her bottom playfully making Lex move away from his hand with a squeal. Hearing a loud growl in the forest, made the Yautja and human woman look up in alert looking at the forest weapons ready.

Large footsteps rocked the area, along with another loud roar and the couple stood for battle. Watching the bushes rustle, Scar took out his combi-stick and stood by Lex as a large mutated T-Rex ran out the forest roaring at Scar and Lex. Its long talons on its feet were tipped with poison, four arms and two tails with spikes on it. The beast approached the two smaller species lashing out its serpent like fork tounge.

The monster ran at them jaws flared open, Scar had jumped out of the way of the monster with Lex in his arm. The beast slipped on its feet falling on its side but regained its balance and got up again running at the couple again. Lex threw her shuriken at its legs slicing off its left leg, red blood oozing out causing the beast to roar in pain and fall again. Watching the beast breathe heavily, Scar approached it combi-stick in hand and stabbed the beast in the heart killing it as it gave a fading roar. Scar roared in victory and punched his chest.

With Anna

Anna was napping on the furs while Blade was cleaning his bio mask making sure it was functioning properly. Anna had told him earlier she was having a bad headache and went to lay down. Blade had stopped working and looked towards the sleeping ooman covered in the furs. He watched her breathe slowly and gave a sigh, knowing he should do something about her headaches he blamed himself for the crash and getting her hurt. Putting his bio mask on the charger he walked over to his future mate and sat next to her caressing her brown locks. Anna stirred in her sleep then smiled gently hearing Blade begin to purr.

(Lime Alert!)

The large humanoid walked over to the lavatory and began making a warm bath for his tense muscles. He and Scar had sparred earlier while Lex was hunting and Anna was still knocked out. Taking off his armor and lion cloth Blade stepped inside the warm waters and relaxed against the edge of the tub letting his mind wander.

"May I join you?" He heard a voice say making him look up at Anna who was smiling slyly at him. Blade went to stand to help her over to the bath but Anna held up a hand to him pausing him.

'No, please, I'm fine, Hei'swei.' She spoke in their native tounge. Blade watched as she began to unclothe from her two piece dress that had a long slit in the side of the skirt and a crop top to match it. He sat back in his spot and watched her shyly enter the bath and sit on her knees in front of him placing her hands on his bare chest.

'I want you, Hei'swei, I want you to show me how much I mean to you, how much you want Me.' Anna continued rubbing her hands over his pecs which were hard. Blade pulled her onto his lap having her legs dangle over his legs and kissed her hard raking his claws over her hips. Anna moaned in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking the kiss, saliva left a trail between their lips and Blade began placing kisses on her collar bone rubbing his hands over her large ass and breasts as she moaned out loud while he was kissing a senstive part on her neck.

Squeezing her bottom, Anna squeaked and looked up at Blade with a blush. Blade chuckled and kissed her again moving them to the wall bringing the woman to his chest as her back hit the wall with her legs wrapped his waist having their pelvises rub against each other. Grabbing his dreads, Blade growled and gripped her hips rubbing his hard cock on her wet core. Anna moaned out a soft squeal and grinded against him.

'Blade?' She called against his smothering lips he looked at her with his red eyes and watched her lust filled eyes stare in his own.

'Fuck me. NOW.' She told him watching him smirk.

Before he could enter her, a knock was heard at the door making the couple stop.

(Lime Ends!)

"Blade, Anna we have some communications with the High Elder, Tor'erk from the ship. He wants to speak with you Blade." They heard Lex say behind the door. Sighing, Blade gently set Anna on her feet and helped her out of the tub.

"My father wants to speak with me will you be alright?" He asked concered. Anna smiled at him and nodded kissing him one last time then watching him dress and leave the lavatory. Sighing, Anna let the water out of the tub and walked out the bathroom almost bumping into Lex on the way who was smirking by the way.

Chp 10 Tension Rises Going home

"So, what was you and Blade doing, huh?" Lex teased her twin. Anna blushed and stuck her tounge out at Lex.

"We didnt get a chance to do anything because, of you Lex. And we were so close!" Anna whined making Lex laugh and hug her sister, Anna reluctantly hugged back.

"Lex," a new voice called the woman. Lex and Anna turned to see Scar at the entrance of the tent.

"Whats wrong?" Lex asked going to her mate and placing her hands on his chest.

"My father and uncle wishes to meet you and Anna, to make sure that you two wont dishonor the clan." Scar spoke holding the woman close.

With Blade

The young humanoid crossed his arms at the projected figure of his father who was talking to him about Anna not being blooded.

'Father, she has the strength to take down at least twenty hard meats if you give her another chiva she can prove herself to be apart of this clan as my mate and future heiress to the tribe.' Blade spoke to the large red humanoid known as Tor'erk who was holding a combi-stick, wearing a red cape across his chest and hard meat armor with many skulls of his kills around his neck.

'We shall see in the next chiva, my son, however you do know she and her sibling will not be welcomed by our people it will take more than one hunt to prove themselves worthy to everyone it will also take trust and respect.' Tor'erk spoke. Blade sighed and placed his fist on his chest bowing to his father.

'Yes, Father.' He said.

Tor'erk nodded and thumped his staff on the ground with a authoritve growl.

'I wish to see your mate-to-be. I hope you were not lying when you said she was thick in all the right places, as oomans say about their females.' Tor'erk said making Blade smirk in triumpth.

'She is, Father and harder than our females on our home planet.' Blade said.

Hearing footsteps approach him, Blade turned his head to see Anna coming to his side with Lex and Scar behind her. She almost swayed her hips suggestively at him and smiled when she stood next to him.

'Anna, this is my Father Tor'erk. Father this is Anna my future mate.' Blade told his father. Anna bowed to the elder before her.

'Hmm, she is beautiful, Hei'swei and thick if I may be so bold, just like your mother. And her sibling is quite a sight herself.' Tor'erk spoke with a laugh. Lex blushed and bowed in appreciation.

'Thank you, High Elder Tor'erk. But, I am more feral in battle than my beauty.' Anna spoke looking up with a smirk.

Tor'erk raised an eyebrow at her and smiled.

'She also speaks our language fluidly, excellent, my son. She is a keeper and will be a great heiress to our clan.' Tor'erk said.

'Thank you, Father.'

'Elder Tor'erk, where is my Father?' Scar asked.

'He had duties to attend to, Cies'cal but, he told me to inform you that your mate was already worthy to him and your mother.' Tor'erk said, Scar bowed in thanks Lex did the same.

'I shall send a ship to come and retrieve you all. It will be at your location in two ooman days be ready to depart by then.' Bowing again, the projectile shut off and Blade turned to Anna bringing her in his arms and nuzzling her making the woman giggle.

Later that night, after their large feast of boar and fish after taking the giant skull of the mutated T-Rex, Lex and Scar disappeared into their tent for the night leaving Anna and Blade to each others company. Anna moved to sit in between Blade's legs and laid her head on his stomach sighing in bliss.

"Anna, I need to tell you something." Blade said.

"Hmm?"

"My Father accepts you but, you must go through another chiva to become rightfully blooded or my people will not accept or give you the respect as my mate. If you or Lex fail the chiva you will be put to death...by my own hands." Blade told her.

Anna was silent for a moment taking all the info in and moved her body to sit in Blade's lap tilting up his lowered head to stare in his red eyes.

"I will Not fail. I will become your mate even if I have to die for honor, I just need you to believe in me." Anna told him firmly. Blade stared at her a moment and kissed her which Anna gladly returned. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his chest and inhaling her scent.

With Lex and Scar

Scar had his arm wrapped around Lex as he slept on the fur pelts of their bed while Lex was looking at her locket. Looking down at Scar's sleeping form, she smiled and kissed his lower mandibles earning a low purr from the Yautja.

'Maybe its best to forget about my old life.' Lex thought putting the locket around her neck, laying down next to her mate and falling asleep also.

With Blade and Anna

(Lemon Alert!)

Blade had brought the woman that was still in his arms in his tent still kissing her as he laid her onto the pelts of fur on the bed. Anna was laid on her back as she felt her lovers crotch on hers, moaning in his mouth. Blade had tore away her crop top and began fondling her large breasts.

"Hei'swei..." she moaned. He begam trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone while sneaking a hand down her stomach to the inside of her long skirt that resembled a long lion cloth with a slit in the side. He played with her pearl feeling her squirm under him and moan louder. Ripping away her skirt, Blade got in between her legs feeling his hard arousal on her wet pussy.

"Hei'swei, please..." she moaned. Removing his lion cloth, Blade entered the woman quickly and roared out his pleasure but stopping his movement when he heard Anna whimper in pain below him.

After a few minutes, Anna kissed Blade and grinded her hips against his meaning she was ready for him to move. Blade moved slowly inside of her tight core and kissed her relishing the feeling of her around his cock.

Moaning and gripping his dreads, Anna brought him close to her chest and bucked against her mate as his pace quickened. Feeling her tighten around him, Blade turned her onto her stomach and continued to pound inside of her. Anna gripped the fur under her and screamed in pleasure.

He smacked her ass and gripped her hips harshly drawing blood, Anna only felt pleasure and pain but did not scream out in agony from the feel of his claws digging in her hips.

"Blade! I'm-I'm going to cum! Cumming! Cumming!" She screamed out tightening her walls around his shaft and milking his cock. Blade, however, was not finished he brought the woman to sit on his lap and began bouncing her on his cock while ravishing her lips. Anna moaned in pleasure and put a hand between them rubbing their joined bodies feeling herself tighten around him again. Rolling her hips, Blade roared in pleasure and began thrusting inside her harder getting to his peak.

'My queen. I will seed you with my essence until you are pupped then I will do it again and again.' Blade whispered thrusting faster than before then halting his thrusting to cum inside her and roar in pleasure with Anna's own scream of bliss. He bit into her shoulder marking her as his and Anna groaned at the pain.

(Lemon Ends!)

Panting, the newly mated couple kissed one final time and fell back on bed Anna instantly fainting from exahustion and Blade pulling her close while pulling the blankets over their bodies and falling asleep also.

The next morning, Anna woke to find herself alone in bed, she sat up in bed pulling the blanket over her body as she looked around the room to find Blade.

"Blade?" She called standing and getting to her feet pulling the blanket with her. Looking in the lavatory she noticed that the shower had been used for the amount of water on the ground and shrugged suggesting to take a shower as well. Testing the waters temperature, Anna put the fur pelt back on the bed and entered the shower, relishing the warmth of the steam and water around her.

With Lex

The woman was helping Scar pack up the tent while Blade was hunting for more food to store once they boarded the ship that was on its way. Her locket jingled lightly as she put the beams that held up the tent on the ground.

"I cant believe it takes us this long to take down these tents. And its just the two of us." Lex pouted. Scar gave a laugh and watched as the tarp fell lightly to the ground making him roll it up neatly and put it in its rightful bag.

"We are nearly done, Lex. Also the ship is coming to our location faster than you expect it." Scar said kneeling in front of the bag to tie it.

"How fast?"

"I would estimate up to, perhaps, five Earth minutes. At its latest."

Lex's eyes widened as she continued to clean up at a faster pace.

Anna had walked out of her tent with her hard meat armor on and watched her sister and now brother-in-law pack up the tent.

"Hey, do you guys know where Blade is?" Anna asked.

Lex looked up at her sister with a smile and nodded towards the forest.

"He went hunting for more food to store in the ship. He didnt want to wake you, because, he ahem, wore you out last night." Lex laughed making her sister fluster.

"Well, I'm going to go find him." Anna declared turning her back to the couple and running into the forest wih her mask. Lex laughed at her retreating form and looked towards Scar to see he was beginning to take down the second tent.

"We must hurry, Lex if we are not prepared to leave the ship will leve us behind."

"Right." Lex began taking down the beams again and smiled at Scar who was watching her do so.

With Blade

The young blooded was in the many trees of the forest, cloaked with his combi-stick ready watching the area for any movement. He used his thermo vision to locate any heat signatures and still found nothing until his senses picked up another scent, that similar to his. Looking down, Blade saw Anna walking through the forest catiously while scanning the area her wrist blades out and ready.

'What is she doing?' He thought. Watching her climb a tree across from his she looked up and met his red ones. Blade jumped to her tree landing on a branch next to hers and looked at her.

'What are you doing, Anna?'

'I had to come find you, the ship was on its way and if you were still out here, we could have left you.' Anna said placing a hand on his chest. Blade grasped hers gently and touched his forehead/masks to hers.

'I could never leave you. You are my mate, heiress to the J'iara clan and future queen.' He said to her. Anna smiled under her mask.

With Lex

Lex and Scar watched as the ship had landed in front of them along with the doors opening to see a few Yautja already ready to get off.

"Who is that in the front?" She asked pointing to the red Yautja that had ceremonial robes and a long purple cape around his left shoulder with a staff in hand.

"That is General O'min. He is the head of any army you can think of great warrior but, very strict." Scar said. Lex nodded in understanding.

When the group of Yaujta got off the ship with the General, Scar and Lex bowed their heads.

'General O'min, your presence is well mannered and respected.' Scar spoke head still bowed.

'Ceis'cal, it is good to see you again.' O'min's eyes switched to Lex and he gave a smirk.

His purple eyes took in her appearance liking how her thick figure took in the hard meat armor.

'Raise your head, ooman. Stand straight.' O'min spoke. Lex did just that and stared anywhere else than his eyes not wanting to challenge him.

'Is this your mate I have been hearing about?' O'min asked beginning to circle Lex taking in her form.

'Yes, her name is Alexa Woods. The one that accompanied me during my bloodening.' Scar spoke not liking how his mate is being circled as if she was a piece of meat.

'Hm. Very interesting figure she has for an ooman. I believe I have not seen ooman females like her before.' O'min said. Scar wanted to growl but Lex held up a hand to stop him from doing so.

'General O'min if I may, I want to explain that I am more than my looks and figure. And please stop circling me like I am some piece of meat.' Lex spoke boldly, making O'min raise an eyebrow.

'She speaks our language very well, Ceis'cal is she more than just your mate? A slave perhaps?' O'min continued. Lex frowned at this and almost snorted in disgust when he smelt her.

'Very interesting smell for an ooman. However, we must leave Elder Tor'erk wants you all back on Yautjan Prime immediately. Where is his highness, Hei'swei?' O'min asked.

'He is hunting, General he should be back shortly to depart.' Scar spoke up. Nodding once O'min gave one more glance to Lex then left to the ship while other Yautja took their things along with their kill to the ship leaving Lex and Scar alone. Scar brought the woman in his arms hugging her as Lex silently buried her head in his chest.

'He was watching me like I was some piece of meat.' Her voice cracked. Scar caressed her hair and kissed her head.

With Blade and Anna

The two were walking back towards the campsite silently, but Blade could tell something was wrong with Anna. Looking towards her, Blade saw that her head was lowered.

'What is wrong, Anna?' Looking up at her mate, Anna shook her head in denial lowering her head again.

'Its nothing. I'm just worried.' Anna spoke. He grabbed her hand as they walked and urged her to continue.

'What if no one respects a human to become their new queen? Im just worried that once we make it to your home no one will be happy that you mated with an ooman who by the way isnt blooded.' Anna said sadly. Grabbing her chin and making her look up at his eyes Blade gave a low growl.

'My people will know I have made the right choice by picking you as my queen. Yes, some will not be pleased, some may be angered, others may want to see if you can really become a great leader as to why I picked you as my mate. You are mine and if others try to harm you theyre skull will be added to my other trophies.' Blade said, Anna smiled warily at him and continued walking to the campsite.

Upon arriving at the campsite, Blade and Anna were introduced to General O'min, apparently, he liked Anna also the same way as Lex although his vibe left a bad taste in their mouths.

Boarding the ship, a few Yautjan led the couples to seperate rooms on either of the ship making Lex and Anna very catious. Once in hyperspace, it was time to turn in for bed and the ship was silent for rest of the night.

Chp 11 Meeting the parents

The next day, the ship announced that they were close to the Yautjan hemosphere and Anna was becoming more and more nervous because she knew once they arrived her and Lex had to meet Scar and Blade's parents.

Anna was bathing when she heard the door to her and Blade's shared room hiss open, making her become alert and step out of the shower leaving it running to fool the intruder that she was still in the shower. Grabbing her combi-stick, Anna wrapped a towel around her nude body and slightly opened the door to find General O'min going through her belongings that included touching her locket her father gave her.

Slamming the door open angrily, Anna saw O'min jump and turn to look at her.

'What the hell are you doing in my stuff? Get out!' She yelled pointing her combi-stick threateningly at the red Yautjan.

'...Hm, brave and beautiful. I wonder however, what would it be like to be his highness? Or maybe, if I had met you during my own chiva. To feel your soft core around my cock...' he slowly approached her as Anna held her ground.

'Or youre long brown legs wrapped around my waist...or perhaps,' he paused his pursuit and smirked at how close he was.

'The way I pull your hair when taking you from behind. The thought of it makes my lions grow hot.' O'min spoke lustfully.

'I would suggest you leave my mate alone, O'min.' A new voice growled causing O'min to pale at the voice. Blade had walked into the room when he saw how close O'min was in Anna's personal space.

O'min immediately moved away from Anna and bowed in an apologetic way to the prince.

"My apologies, your highness. It shalnt happen again." O'min spoke.

Blade approached the red Yautja and grabbed his dreads in a tight grip making the General roar in pain as he stared in Blade's red eyes.

"It better not or I will have your skull." Blade growled throwing the Yautja over his shoulder and into the wall. O'min quickly left the room while Anna dropped her weapon and folded her arms turning her head away in anger. Blade went over to console her but, the woman just walked back into the bathroom to continue to shower. Blade sighed and sat on the bed of furs peeling off his armor and cape.

Once she was done showering, Anna put on a night gown that reached her knees and put up her wet hair in a bun. She left the bathroom and went to bed her back facing Blade as he silently watched her.

"Anna," he called. When she did not answer, Blade gave a sigh and got under the furs as well wearing only his lioncloth and went to sleep.

When they arrived at the landing area on Yautja Prime, Anna and Lex were very intrigued of how big it was. Blade had helped Anna off the ship with Scar and Lex behind them, as they walked they entered the many huts that was by the other ships, there was a white Yautja with a carriage and mutated six legged horses on the reins. The Yautja bowed to Blade and Scar and opened the door to enter the carriage, Anna and Lex entered the carriage first then Scar and Blade.

'To the palace. Quickly.' Blade clicked to the Yautja that climbed on the carriage sitting in the seat and making the carriage begin to move. Lex laid her head on Scar's shoulder as her mate wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. Anna looked up at Blade to see he was just as nervous as she was.

"Blade, I'm sure your father will like meeting me in person. I'm just not so sure about the other Congressmen that will be there." Anna muttered putting a hand on Blade's shoulder.

"That is not the reason for why I am so tense. It is O'min he has tried to harm you he should be branded as a Badblood for what he tried to do to you." Blade growled. Anna smiled at his concern for her and looked out the window watching as there were many large huts that could fit up to twenty people with Yautjas walking around busying themselves with whatever their schedules hold. Lex patted Anna's arm and pointed to the palace that was ahead of them aweing at the sight of it.

It looked like an Aztec pyramid but there was more than just one of them it was three connected to it from the back. Anna then saw a large cage full of white Yautjas young as a toddler and some just as old as Scar and Blade. Lex noticed this and gave a frown looking back at Scar with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are all of those Yautjas in that cage? And why are they all white?" Lex questioned. Blade looked at Scar as Scar gave a sigh.

"Our people dont take lightly to...albino Yautjas they are deemed weak and a disgrace to our kind. They are used as servants when they are old enough, slaves even to highest rank Yautja." Scar explained. Lex looked back at the cage and watched as an albino child was being taken by her mother as the mother roared in sorrow. The little girl was pushed in the cage with the rest of the albino Yautjas she cried out to her mother as the mother was being pushed away by larger Yautjas.

Lex put a hand over her mouth as she watched the scene while Anna gritted her teeth. Blade shook his head in shame he hated the rule of all albinos were a rat to their race, once he was king he was going to change so everyone would be equal.

When the carriage had stopped the door opened and the Yautja servant bowed his head, Anna and Lex stepped off the carriage going to the albino servant.

He kept his head bowed as the women approached him letting his mandibles move.

'Please, you dont have to bow to us, we dont like all the attention. I'm Lex and this is my sister Anna, do you have a name?' Lex asked. The Yautja looked up at them shyly and clicked softly.

'My name is Tri'fcal. It is an honor meeting the two oomans that have accompanied his Highness and the honored Cei'scal.' He spoke quietly. Smiling at him, Anna brought him away from the carriage just to make him more comfortable.

'Listen, Tri'fcal you do not have to be a servant to us, for someone as young as you, you shouldnt be doing things like this. It is not fair for you to do this.' Lex told him Anna nodding in agreement. Tri'fcal gave a saddend expression and looked away.

'I have no choice, if I do not do as my master pleases he will be forced to kill me and my family.' He spoke. Lex and Anna gasped at this and brought him in a big hug.

Tri'fcal was shocked at this and leaned his head on their joined chests. When they broke, the young Yautja was scratching his head with a visible smile.

'I thank you for your comfort but it will not change the rule of all albinos to serve the rightful Yautja.I should get back to my master now, or he will be very angry with me.' He said fearfully. He climbed on the carriage and sat in the seat grabbing the reins.

'Wait, who is your master? Maybe we can help you get away from him somehow.' Anna said. Tri'fcal gave a visible gulp.

'He is General O'min of the Red clan. I must go now, or I will be in trouble. Farewell.' Tri'fcal said speeding off leaving a large dust trail behind him. Anna and Lex looked at the retreating carriage and turned to be escorted inside by guards near the enterance of the palace.

Watching the doors open there was a long hallway with a red carpet with skulls of the many kills past kings and queens have achieved. The women were reunited with their mates in the throne room where two large thrones sat in front of a large stairwell. Anna was pulled in Blade's arms causing her to yelp landing her hands on his chest. Scar grabbed Lex's hand in his and hugged her to his chest. Sensing her distress, Scar looked down at the woman who had her eyes casted down.

"Lex what is wrong?" Scar asked. Lex looked at her mate resting her hands on his forearms and sighed.

"That boy, he is a servant to O'min and Scar he is scared for his and his family's lives, they will be slaughtered if he doesnt do as O'min says." Lex said lowering her head. Scar tilted her head up to stare in his amber ones and gave her a small smile.

"I am glad that you are trying to help the albinos but, with the rule there is nothing we can do. If the king somehow becomes gravely ill and Hei'swei becomes king perhaps he can change the rule." Scar said. Lex sighed.

"Hopefully, that time comes sooner than we expect." Lex said.

Suddenly, a horn was heard and Blade and Scar immediately got to their knees bowing Lex and Anna did the same. Tor'erk had walked up the steps to his throne slowly along with a Yautja woman behind him wearing loads of jewelry and a silk red and gold robe that reached her ankles and golden bands in her dreads. They both sat in their rightful thrones looking down at the four that was bowed lowly to the ground.

'Rise my son, and loyal abrirator your women as well. There is no need to bow when in my presence.' Tor'erk spoke watching as the four rose to their feet heads held high. Tor'erk's mate, Sy'nial, looked at Lex and Anna and nearly squealed at them in excitement they were just as thick as she was and really beautiful as well. She stood from her throne and walked gracefully down the stairs looking at the women with a small smile. Making it to the end of the steps, she walked around the women slowly, observing them quietly and stopped to stare at them.

'What are your names?' She asked.

'I am Alexa.'

'I am Anna.' They both spoke politely.

'My name is Sy'nial, you are to stay here until further notice however I must see if you are bold and strong as my son says.'

'Yes, your highness.' They replied bowing quickly.

Sy'nial nodded in approval and motioned her hand to have them follow her. Looking at their mates, they nodded and Anna and Lex followed the queen to another part of the palace leaving the three males to silence.

'Are they usually that obidient?' Tor'erk asked. Scar and Blade huffed in denial.

'They act as if they are our bearers at times but, they are alright.' Blade spoke. Tor'erk cackled and nodded in agreement.

'Yes, your bearer is like that as well, hard headed at times also.' Tor'erk said.

'Scar!'

'Blade!'

'Tor'erk!' They heard the women bark making them cringe.

With the women

Sy'nial walked to her and Tor'erk's shared chambers and entered with Lex and Anna behind her. The room was like Blade's room, it was spacious with furs on an oval shaped bed with a lavatory and many trophies and weapons littered the walls. Sy'nial walked over to a chest that sat in the middle of the room near the bed of furs and opened it rummaging through it. What seemed like five minutes the queen pulled out a two piece formal dress that was light purple. It had a long lion cloth skirt with a sleeveless crop top and golden trim along the side. She pulled out another two piece outfit that was red also a skirt but it flowed in the back from the bottom panty like attire and an armored breast plate.

A third two piece outfit which was black and like an exotic bathing suit and fur on the bottom part.

Sy'nial laid the clothes on the bed and looked back at the twins who wore a confused expression.

'We are having a festival tonight for your safe arrival I would like to know your opinion on which outfit to wear for tonight and what I should do with my hair.' Sy'nial told them. Anna and Lex gave her a smile and approached the bed looking at each outfit.

With Scar and the others

The three males were talking about how they were going to live during their stay on Yautja Prime.

'You wish to stay for only an Yautjan month? What of your duties?' Tor'erk asked to his son. Blade nodded at him and Scar did the same.

'I still need to capture a river ghost in order to achieve the rank of being an elite like you had done, Father.' Blade said.

'Although, I take pride in you following my footsteps it is dangerous my son. We shall discuss this later we must prepare for the festival tonight, I shall see you in a few hours.' Tor'erk said leaving his throne.

Chp 12 The festival

That night, Scar and Blade walked to where Sy'nial took their mates wearing their formal armor with a cape over their shoulders and heard loud, joyful laughter and talking from the queen's personal quarters. Knocking, they heard the laughter die down and someone clear their throat.

'Who is it?' Sy'nial asked from the other side of the door.

'Hei'swei and Ceis'cal, mother. We came to collect Lex and Anna from you.' Blade spoke. Hearing low whispers and giggles made Scar and Blade raise an eyebrow.

Watching the door open, a breath caught in Scar and Blade's throat staring at their mates before them. Lex wore the purple two piece outfit with a pair of open toed boots her hair was pulled in a high ponytail braided up her breasts looking like they were ready to pop out of her tube top and bottom jiggling as she moved over to her mate she also had golden earrings in and golden bands in her braids. Anna wore the black two piece bikini with the fur at the end pushing up her large breasts and making her butt look larger than before she had a golden ear cuff that also cuffed to her nose . Her hair was pulled in a ponytail but the rest flowed down her shoulders.

'Anna, wh-you look...you look...'

"See, Lex I told you they would be speechless. But, look at your mother's outfit." Anna said. Sy'nial walked out the room and smiled at her son and nephew. She wore the red two piece outfit with open toed boots and golden bangles in her hair which was pulled in a mohawk like fashion her curvy figure bursting out of her outfit way worse than Lex and Anna combined. Blade gaped at his mother and hugged her.

'Mother, if you were not my bearer I would have you as my mate in a heartbeat.' Blade said causing everyone to laugh.

'I have my wonderful friends to thank. They said we would be the ones to have everyone turn their head to awe at.' Sy'nial laughed. Blade smiled at his mother they heard large footsteps approach them. Turning to see who it is everyone saw Tor'erk approach them wearing his ceremonial attire and his combi-stick as his staff. His eyes went directly to his mate and his eyes widened at how beautiful she looked in the red two piece, her hips almost tempting him to take in his palms and squeeze his mouth watered at the sight of her.

Sy'nial watlzed over to her mate and nuzzled his mandibles as Tor'erk did the same lovingly. Giggling, Lex and Anna both went to their mate's side looking over them. Scar caressed Lex's cheek as she leaned in to his touch, smiling.

'Come. The festivities have begun we should hurry and attend.' Tor'erk said. Walking with their respected mates, the six entered another hallway leading to the dining hall where a long table was filled with large portions of food and other Yautjas were standing talking with nobles. Anna suddenly felt tense at how many people were here, some even stared as they passed with whispers while following the king and queen to their seats at the table, she and Lex sat next to their mates looking around the many different out of this world foods. Lex picked up a piece meat and tasted it sighing in bliss at the taste.

'It tastes like steak.' She thought. Grabbing another piece and putting it on her plate and among other things that she tasted. Anna giggled at her twin and looked around the area to spot Tri'fcal holding a serving tray that had drinks on it and his head bowed eyes roaming anywhere else than the eyes of others.

"Lex, look." Anna called making Lex look up to see the young albino Yautja giving drinks to the nobles.

"Tri'fcal, he looks so miserable. This isnt right, its like segregation all over again." Lex said. Standing from her seat Lex walked over to Tri'fcal and put a hand on his shoulder as she bent over hands on her knees to look in his brown eyes.

'Hello again.' Lex spoke. Tri'fcal didnt say a word just nodded in acknowledgement. Lex looked around to see everyone still conversing and music blare softly in the background.

'Listen, Tri'fcal, you dont have to live this way you know there is more to being a servant. Dont you want to be something you dreamed of being?' Lex asked. Again he did not speak nor look up at her but he did nod.

'Tri'fcal!' A voice roared causing Lex to jump slightly and the young albino to shiver in fear. Looking up, Lex saw an approaching O'min come towards her and Tri'fcal who immediately bowed his head in respect.

'I told you not to converse with anyone, not even them, you are here to serve and not be known. Have I taught you nothing?' O'min raised his hand to strike the child watching him cringe in fear but, Lex stepped in front of the tall red Yautja and frowned in his face.

Scar stood to his feet with a roar of warning seeing O'min about to strike his woman. Going over to the three, Scar growled at O'min who lowered his hand.

'You betta not hit my sister you asshole! Or I will personally come over there and beat your red ass!' Anna yelled at O'min standing from her seat but, Blade slowly brought her back down purring in her ear to calm her. The room was quiet as the scene played out.

Lex brought Tri'fcal behind her and held up a warning finger up to O'min.

'You will not bring harm to this child. Or his family if I find out that you do I will personally rip your head off your shoulders.' Lex warned. O'min gave a snort and smirked insanely at her.

'You would dare challenge me for this low life of a species? How pathetic.' O'min said.

'Pathetic? No, you are pathetic. When harming a child because you dont get your way is called abuse, O'min or have you no brain to understand what that is? I have only been on this planet for twenty minutes and all I see is this child afraid, tense, and even stressed to know what other threat you may tell him in order for him to do things right. You are a sick, inconiving creature that is a piece of cijit.' Lex said. O'min gave a growl at the woman and looked at Tri'fcal who was trembling slightly behind her.

'Hm, if you are taking a liking to him then take him. I no longer need him and his family I have many other servants that will always stay within my good side.' O'min spoke turning away and leaving the dining room which became loud once more after O'min's departure. Scar hugged Lex as she did the same with a releaving sigh. Tri'fcal however didnt know what to do or say, he was free as of now but, what would he do now? He couldnt go back to his family and live with them once again he needed to serve in order to maintain not breaking the law.

He pulled on Lex's arm and looked in her brown eyes with a pleading expression.

'Please I-I need to continue working...or else I will be executed, I do not wish to die, please I need a job.' He begged. Lex looked at her mate with a sad frown and Scar could only think of one thing for the young boy.

'You will wash all of my battle armor as of now. But that is it, am I clear? You will be provided with a room of your own and meals.' Scar spoke to the boy making his eyes widen then he bowed in thanks while running to Scar and Lex's shared quarters to begin his task. Lex smiled at her mate and let him guide her back to their seats. Anna checked Lex for any sign of scratches and bruises and sighed in relief.

"I thought I was going to have to kick a little bit of ass here but, if he so much as touches you, Lex..." Anna punched her knuckles together making Lex laugh. As they ate, Tor'erk was speaking with Lex and Anna about themselves.

'There is not much to tell, really. I worked at a clothing store in the mall with Anna and we have been doing just fine ever since our parents passed leaving us a large fortune behind along with a big house.' Lex spoke.

'So you come from a wealthy family?' Tor'erk asked the women nodded.

'Yes, your majesty. But, it has been hard though, after our parents died it has been very difficult to cope with a loss.' Anna spoke.

'How did your parents pass?' Sy'nial asked eating a piece of meat. It was silent for a moment with the ooman women until Lex spoke up.

'They were involved in a terrible automobile accident they were on their way to work until another car hit them.' Lex said. Not wanting to push the subject further Sy'nial nodded in understanding. Anna rubbed her eyes trying to rub away the moisture that was in her eyes.

Chp 13 Family

After the festival was over, Lex and Scar walked down the quiet hallways of the palace heading to their bedroom, Lex was wrapped in Scar's arm as they walked while he purred softly.

'Do you think O'min will try and get back at me for taking Tri'fcal away from his possesion?' Lex asked. Scar trilled in thought and looked down at his mate.

'There is a possibility, but, if he comes near you I will kill him.' Scar threatened making Lex smile. Opening the door to their room, the couple entered to find Tri'fcal on the ground with Scar's armor in his lap with a wash cloth and bucket full of water but the young pup was asleep leaning against the armor. Lex awed quietly at the sight and Scar walked over to the pup gently taking his armor away from his grasp and putting it aside as he picked up the boy and walked to the room that was connected to theirs and lay him on the furs that was on the makeshift bed. Lex followed after her mate and smiled as he pulled the blankets over the young albino child and walked back over to Lex who wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheek gently.

'That was real sweet of you, Scar. I bet he will need some good parenting when he begins to understand the concept of being with us. I think he will like it here.' Lex spoke. Scar gave her a smile and nuzzled her cheek.

'Now then, why dont we take this to the bedroom...I can feel how much you want me, Cei'scal.' She spoke seductively.

Scar picked the woman up bridal style as the door shut closed behind with a hiss, and laid Lex on the furs kissing her and beginning to take off her clothes.

With Anna and Blade

Blade had Anna's face pushed to the wall as he took the woman from the back grunting in pleasure as she moaned loudly under him holding onto her vanity the mirror hitting roughly against the wall. Slapping her ass, Blade grasped her hips tighter while licking her neck. Getting down on the ground, Anna crawled away from her mate as he still sat inside of her, the woman grasped the window sill as her mate continued his brutal thrusting. She gasped as he pulled her hair and bit into her neck marking her yet again and hearing her scream out her orgasm, Blade did the same roaring out his release as his essense filled her up. Panting, Blade pulled out of her and picked the woman up bringing her to bed and laying them both down to sleep.

Anna pulled the furs over them and kissed his chest while Blade purred and caressed her hair falling asleep. The next morning, Anna woke to find Blade still next to her sleeping peacefully his arm around her waist as he snored softly making Anna giggle. Getting up from the bed the woman walked into the bathroom to bathe leaving Blade to snore away. After finishing her shower, she put on her hard meat armor and put her hair into a ponytail she walked to the training room and immediately began swiping the air with her katana blade. She was at this for at least an hour until she moved over to the practice dummies.

"Hah!" She grunted she sliced a dummy in half, panting from her workout, Anna wiped her forehead until she heard clapping behind her she turned to look at the last person she wanted to see: O'min. She frowned angrily at him and turned her back to him continuing her assault on the dummies.

'No hello? That is quite alright I didn't come here to speak anyway.' O'min spoke, Anna simply ignored him. The red creature grabbed a combi-stick and walked over to his own set of practice dummies beginning his excersise. Anna was really uncomfortable with this guy, so she stopped hitting the dummies and walked towards the door when O'min called to her.

'I admire you, young ooman. But, I do not respect you for you are not apart of our race. You may have humiliated me last night but the next time you will not be so victorious. So do not get too comfortable.' O'min said sourly. Anna stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him smirking as she gave him the bird and strutted away. O'min growled at the woman but smirked as he began forming a plan to get back at her.

Chp 14 Trouble in the gardens

Lex and Anna were with Sy'nial again while their mates attended to daily matters. The queen led the women to the gardens away from most of the guards wearing a long golden dress that had a slit in the side and her crown wrapped around her head. Lex and Anna also styled a similar attire both purple and green and cut in the stomach making it crop top like.

Large mutated flowers littered around the gardens while some small as someones pinky toe went unnoticed. Lex and Anna were amazed at the sight sometimes touching the flowers making some glow a light blue color and some fly away.

'Come, there is another place I must show you.' Sy'nial said. She led the twins to a large gazebo that looked over a large waterfall and the city of their home planet. Sitting on the bench that was there the girls watched the waterfall for a while basking in the sweet silence.

'This is beautiful, your grace...but I feel like you did not bring us out here only to see this.' Anna said. Sy'nial lowered her head in shame and nodded sitting in between them folding her hands in her lap.

'You are correct I did not bring you out here to see the scenery there is something I must tell you both...' she said.

Lex looked at her twin and both grasped her hand giving her a smile as she looked up at them in shock then smiling at the gesture.

'I am once again with pup but, Tor'erk wishes for a daughter this time and I do as well but, the child always ends up as a male. Do not get me wrong I love my sons dearly but, I wish to experience what it is like to have a daughter, I do not know what to do if I do not sire a daughter then I will be failing the clan.' She said.

'Well, why does he want a daughter?' Lex asked.

'He wishes to have someone who became like me, a priestess. Every generation there is at least one female of each royal family that has a priestess that is how I mated with Tor'erk, I was a princess and he was an elite but, we were betrothed at such a young age although we were friends we learned to become lovers.' Sy'nial explained.

'So he wants a daughter in order to complete the family bloodline? Why is that so important cant one of your sons be a priest and you guys can go from there?' Anna asked. Sy'nial shook her head.

'Although I wish that would happen but, it would taint the family bloodline. It must be female in order to overcome other Yautja from different clans to destroy our own temple. That is why females are far more powerful and taller than Yautja we rule this planet because of our goddess-'

'Paya.' They all said at the same time.

'But, how many sons do you have your grace? And how old are you?' Anna asked.

'I am 623, and I have offspringed 212 males, Hei'swei is my last son.' She said making Anna giggle.

'So, Hei'swei is like the baby of the family? That's so cute.' Anna squealed with a laugh causing the other to women to laugh as well.

'Yes, but he out of all 211 of them he is the most mature. I know he will claim the throne after his sire gives it to him, he wants to change these laws as badly as his father does.' She spoke.

'Well why cant he? He is the king isnt he?' Lex said.

'The elders will not allow it, especially my sire, If'rna the head elder of the four clans. He rules everything and if he deems that the albinos are weak then he will make sure they suffer...I just do not understand why he acts this way he was never so strict, cold, nor distant towards me or my bearer, he was always kind, caring and helpful.' Sy'nial spoke sadly.

'But, what happened to your mother?' Anna asked.

'She was murdered by a group of badbloods on a hunt. Like me she was a queen an elite Yautja also a priestess and my sire was King but also an elite. They were both on a chiva but, here were too many hard meats to kill and some of the other Yautjans were killed. But, my bearer was ambushed by a group of badbloods that were in the area. She fought them with all the strength she had until she couldnt fight anymore but they kept coming and finally my bearer could not fight anymore so they raped and beat her till she was down to her last breath of life that is when my father found her and she had only told him that he should always protect me and never stop fighting. That is what my father had told me, we were both so close but I was so young I cannot remember what she looked like.' Sy'nial said. Lex and Anna hugged the queen and she basked in their arms for a few minutes.

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar in the mist of forest that was behind the waterfall. The three women sprung into a defensive stance as they looked over the railings of the gazebo. An Yautjan that had its dreads pulled back in a ponytail wearing a mask with claw marks on it with yellow skin with brown spots, hard meat armor and a belt of weapons looked up towards the gazebo staring up at the women. Drawing out his shuriken he threw it at the gazebo slicing the wood that held up the item making it begin to fall over a cliff. The women quickly ran to the exit landing on the soft grass watching the gazebo fall into the waterfall. All was quiet for a moment, until a large figure jumped onto the grass with another roar. The Predator stood in front of the women staring at them with his nonemotional eyes, he went to grab for the queen but Lex grabbed a rock and threw it at him hitting it in his head.

It looked at Lex and immediately charged at her but, Sy'nial kicked his feet making him fall on his face. Sy'nial took out a dagger from her boot and held it up to her face as the creature stood up the women immediately circling him.

'You dare dishonor me?' Sy'nial growled.

'You take my mei'shwei from my family in order for him to serve people like you. You will die for taking him from my family.' The voice spoke angrily.

'Wait, your brother? Who is your br-wait is his name Tri'fcal?' Lex asked.

'Yes, his name is Tri'fcal and he's been force to serve under a general of the red clan, I want him back. Now.' The predator growled.

'Wait, you cannot just demand your mei'shwei by force, there other things that you must do to retrieve him.' Sy'nial said with her hands up in a defensive matter.

'Who are you?' Lex asked.

'I am Fr'de, I only came here to retrieve my brother he is not suppose to be here we were suppose to leave for another clan in order to have better lives, my bearer is never happy anymore ever since that rule was put into place. She is not the same without Tri'fcal.' Fr'de said. The twins looked towards the queen who sat a palm on his shoulder.

'I know what it feels like to lose a sibling, I too have lost my mei'shwei when I was very young however, I would never forget that my brother is still giving me strength in Centanu or living.' Sy'nial told him.

'Lex!'

'Anna!'

The four turned their heads to find a sprinting Scar, Blade, and Tor'erk with a couple of guards coming towards them. The guards grabbed Fr'de and tackled him to the ground cuffing him as he roared in defiance.

'No do not hurt him! He is our ally! Release him at once!' Sy'nial growled making the guards look up with shock and uncuff the Yautja. Scar and Blade were too busy checking their mates for any injuries, they had heard the roar from the battle room and immediately ran to their rescue. Tor'erk approached the masked Yautja and gave a small growl arm wrapped around his mate defensively.

'Why have you invanded my lands, no trespassers are aloud on my lands without consent of another clan leader.' Tor'erk spoke. Fr'de gave a submissive growl and looked down.

'Your highness, he means no harm he just wants his brother back for the sake of his family.' Lex spoke up. Tor'erk gave him a long stare until he turned his back to the yellow Yautja pulling his mate along.

'Take him to the dungeons, until he is set up for interogation.' Tor'erk said making Lex and Anna begin to protest as Fr'de was once again cuffed and began to be guided roughly towards the palace.

'Your highness please, reconsider! He is only trying to retrieve his brother he is not a criminal!' Anna said while Blade was holding on to her struggling form.

'If he has passed onto my lands he is trespassing and by law he will be interogated in jury.' Tor'erk said still walking. Sy'nial frowned sadly at the twins as they watched angrily as Fr'de was being dragged away.

Chp 15 Taking charge

Later that evening, Anna and Lex were both sitting in the bathing area while their mates were both bathing, they had asked the twins if they were going to join them but, neither of them spoke.

"We have to do something, they will kill him if he is counted guilty." Lex said to Anna who sat across from her. Anna nodded in agreement.

"I know but what can we do? Their way of running a jury is different from ours Lex and having us testify may put more stress on his charges." Anna said. The oldest sighed and rubbed her templates.

'Come, Lex we must go.' They heard Scar call Lex stood and walked away with her mate leaving Anna alone in the bathing area still waiting on her mate.

With Lex

The woman was still pondering on how to help Fr'de as she and Scar walked back to their chambers. Once inside they both saw Tri'fcal attending to his duties in the corner of the room cleaning one of Scar's many battle armor and formal attires. Rubbing, his head Lex smiled at the young boy who gave an Yautjan smile right back and continued working.

'Did you eat, my friend?' Lex asked him seeing him nod Lex turned to her mate who was putting on his hard meat suit and a cleaned armor.

'I am going to the ki'va are you coming?' Lex shook her head and her mate kissed her forehead leaving the room to go train. Sitting on the furs and sighing, Lex looked to the side watching Tri'fcal scrubbing furiously at Scar's armor. Thinking she should tell the boy about her brother she sat up and called the albino to come sit next to her on the furs. Tri'fcal did as he was told and looked up at the woman, feet swinging off the edge of the bed for how short he was.

'Tell me do you have an older brother?' Lex asked.

'Yes.'

'Is his name, Fr'de?'

'...Yes?'

Giving a sad sigh she held the boy by the shoulders and looked in his eyes.

'Tri'fcal, your brother has been placed in jail for trespassing the palace grounds. He was trying to bring you home.' Lex said watching the boy's eyes widen then turn downcast moist building up in them.

'He's...Is he going to be executed?' He asked almost choking. Lex hugged the boy to his chest and began stroking his dreads hushing the boy.

'No, that will not happen when I am around it was all a big misunderstanding but I know your brother is going to be with you again, Tri'fcal. That I promise.' Lex said.

'Me too.' A new voice spoke seeing that it was Anna she joined the group hug as the young Yautja cried softly.


End file.
